Vampire
by RachBenson
Summary: A series of rapes and murders can change Olivia's life. Slash


**Vampire**

**Notes:** Law & Order Special Victims Unit and their characters belong to the Wolf Films production in association with Universal Network Television. Sara and all the others I invented.

**Summary**: A series of rapes and murders. The only track was the marks of perforation on the victims' body.

Thanks to Alexandra, my new friend, that is helping me to fix this fic!

Sara had just moved to her new house.A history of love and passion; without happy end. One of her employees has been disappeared, it had shaken her heart. That mixed with her head, she needed a quiet place. Her new house was the perfect place she was looking for. There were calm neighbors, trees on the streets, a beautiful lake a few blocks from her house.

The house had one floor. Outside the house was an enormous swimming pool where she could relax; trying to forget the last happened that she lived. The kitchen and the living room were next to each other; with a small balcony between them, in the living room also had a washbasin and behind the kitchen's wall and to the right side of who's entered in the house there was Sara's suite.

**Police Station 00:34 a.m. **

Olivia was working until later in one of her cases. When she knew the "vampire" had made a new victim. The detectives was investing a serial crime involving young ladies who were raped and murdered, the only evidence let by the criminal was the marks on their bodies.

She and Elliot followed to the place where the body was. A 17-year-old girl's body was lying in an alley. People passed by, looking at and trying not been noticed. The street had several GLS bars and restaurants full of people with lot money to spend.

"It seems that the party had finished early for her." Elliot said, looking at the body.

"Elliot, look at the marks on her arm." Olivia slipped down on her knees next to the body.

**Room of skill 02:10 a.m.**

"Is the same MO?" Olivia asked.

"The evidences say it's our guy. But this time he left this." Warner said, giving a box of matches to Olivia.

"What is it written?" Olivia asked, approaching the box of matches to her.

"'Divas'. It's a place"

"'Divas'. I'll check. Thanks Warner." Olivia left the room.

**Police Station 06:29 a.m.**

Olivia filled Elliot with the latest news.

"That's good! I spoke with some people at the club. They said our girl was not alone last night. She was with a girl friend all night." Elliot said.

**Mary Keller's House 08:00 a.m.**

"Mrs. Keller, we need to know the names of all your daughter's friends. A female friends." Elliot asked.

"Mary only had a friend, his name's Paul. She was very shy. I don't know way she was in that place!"

**Paul Lion's house 09:44 a.m.**

"Please, we are looking for Paul Lion." Olivia said to an old man who opened the door.

"Wait a minute," the man turned his back to her, calling Paul.

The young man ran down the stair.

"Paul Lion?" Elliot asked. After a confirmative sight he continued, "Have you know that girl?"

"Mary, of course! She's my close friend. What happened to her? " The boy was scared.

"She was murdered last night. We'd appreciate if you help us, answering some questions." Olivia said.

"Sure!" Paul stepped back to let the in.

"Since when are you friends? Did Mary have others friends?" Olivia asked.

"We met in high school. You have to catch this guy." A sad expression could be seen on his face.

"We're looking for. Please, answer the other question. Did she have a special friend?" Olivia asked in a not friendly tone of the voice.

"Special friend? What is it meaning? A boyfriend?"

"A friend that is not you." Elliot answered with a little sarcastic.

"No. She had just me as a friend," he looked down, then looked up and continued, "A couple of weeks, she met a girl on Internet five years older than her. Suddenly, she forgot our friendship. We hadn't spoken anymore."

" Do you know girl's name? The address?" Olivia asked.

"It's Amanda Fay. I know where she works." Paul said, writing the address in a peace of paper and gave it to Olivia.

**Hot Bar Dance 12:33 p.m.**

"We are looking for Amanda Fay" Olivia asked to waiter.

"Her shift is after midnight."

While they had to wait to talk to Amanda, Olivia and Elliot made a plan. So, Amanda wouldn't notice she was being investing.


End file.
